When drive shafts must accommodate changes in angular relationship, the transfer of energy from one shaft to another requires a coupling suitable for transferring torsional force, i.e. torque, while permitting relative movement between shafts on either side of the coupling. Universal joints and constant velocity joints are two commonly used couplings for this purpose. In the oil production industry, jaw clutches or similar devices provide this function. When used to convey both torque and axial loads, these couplings are placed under extreme loads leading to premature failure.
The present invention provides a new coupling suited for transferring torsional energy from one shaft to another. In particular, the coupling of the present invention permits transfer of torsional energy from one shaft to another while accommodating eccentric or parallel offset shaft alignments. As a result, the present invention substantially eliminates or at least substantially minimizes angular changes in movement produced at either input shaft.